Cold Lazerus
by D.D. Heal
Summary: When a shadowy organisation known as the Shinigami Watch kidnaps Julie and Jimmy. Ben is forced to help its leader rescue her two children. However, things began to turn for the worse once the mission is complete.
1. Chapter 1

One

A Starry Evening in Istanbul

It's quiet night in Bellwood, not this quiet. I sat at home, speaking to Gwen on the speakerphone, while I surf the internet.

'I thought you enjoy going to a comedy club?' I asked.

'That's not the point. It's just that I'm uncomfortable when the comedians make me, you and Kevin the butts of the jokes,' she said.

'I enjoy being poked at. You have no sense of humour,' I said.

'My sense of humour died when we went public with our identities,' she said.

'May I remind you that wasn't our choice,' I said.

'Okay, point taken,' she said.

'You go and enjoy the comedy club. I got some internet surfing to do,' I said.

A blackout then occurred. 'Ben, what's happening? We just got hit with a blackout,' she said.

I then noticed a shadowy figure in the kitchen. 'I know, I may need to call you back,' I said.

I went into the kitchen as the power came back on. I then see a woman sitting at the kitchen table. 'Sorry about the blackout. I needed to get your attention; Mr. Tennyson.' Two thugs grabbed me by the shoulders. 'That won't be necessary,' she said.

They let go of me and I sat down opposite her. 'Who are you and what're you doing here?' I asked.

'That is an excellent question, Mr. Tennyson. It's been years since I know my name. But you may call me Lady Death Woman,' she answered.

'And I'm supposed to believe that?' I asked.

'Believe what you want, thought it was easy to send your parents away to New York,' she said.

'I should've known that the competition was a ruse,' I said.

'Not a ruse, Mr. Tennyson, but a nice distraction while we have this conversation,' she said.

'What do you want?' I asked.

'Always straight to business, you're so boring when you say that. You know my name, but I haven't told you my story. I walked on this Earth for over seven hundred years,' she said.

'You're immortal?' I asked.

'I'm near immortal, Mr. Tennyson. You see, my story begins in Japan where I was in born Kyoto in the thirteenth century. One day, I was taking a stroll in a forest when I was ambushed by bandits. I tried to flee them, but I fell into a cave and that's when I made a discovery of a lifetime. There was this pit, glowing crimson red. I was badly injured from the fall, I took a bath in the pit and it healed my wounds. Not long after my exposure to the pit, I walked out of the cave. The bandits tried to kill. Just as I thought the end was near when one of the bandits stuck his blade in heart, but I felt nothing. I was able to defeat the bandits and fled to the mountains,' she said.

'There was a catch to this immortality?' I asked.

'There is, every one hundred and fifty years, I need to take a bath in the pit in order to stay near immortal. After my exposure, I founded an influential terrorist organisation known as a Shinigami Watch,' she answered.

'You're the Lady Death Woman. The one Grandpa Max warned me about,'

I was about to go alien when her two thugs grabbed me. 'You always think violence is the answer. But I'm not here to fight, I need your help,' Lady Death Woman said.

They placed me back on the chair. 'Why do you need my help? You got the Shinigami Watch to back you up?' I asked.

'True, but I have enemies just as you do. Several days ago, one of my rivals has kidnapped my twin children, Kenichi and Sakura. Kenichi managed to escape them, but Sakura wasn't so fortunate,' she said.

'Who is this rival you mentioned?' I asked.

'He's a well known Greek-Russian arms dealer named Apollo Kopf. For years, he and I have been waging a war over control of the arms trade. So far, the war is at a stalemate. Then, Apollo made his move and kidnap them,' she answered.

'I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm not working for the Shinigami Watch,' I said.

'I knew you were going to say that. So, I arranged a little insurance policy.' One of the thugs gets a laptop out, boots it up and plays a video of Julie and Jimmy tied and gagged together. 'Now where were we?' she asked sarcastically.

I lunged over the table and thugs grabbed me again. 'Where are they?' I asked.

'All in due time, Mr. Tennyson,' she said.

The other thug is on the phone and he puts it away. 'Kenichi has just landed,' he said.

'So here's the deal. You rescue Sakura for me and I'll release your friends. And there are no alternatives,' she said.

'Does it look like I have a choice? I'll do it,' I said.

'Excellent, Kenichi and Sakura were in Istanbul when the kidnapping took place. You might want to start your search there. And one piece of advice, you might want to go incognito. There's no doubt that Apollo is planning his next move carefully,' she said.

She does raise a point, thanks to some connections she has. She manages to get me a plane ticket and passport. I then head to the airport and took a first class flight to Istanbul. At the airport, I made a phone call to Gwen and she doesn't sound too happy.

'So let me get this straight. The Shinigami Watch have kidnapped Julie and Jimmy unless you rescue Lady Death Woman's daughter,' she asked.

'That's about right,' I answered.

Kevin then takes over. 'I heard of them, they're a fanatical group bent on cleansing the planet into a new era, a planet without sin or corruption,' he said.

'Thanks for the info. In the mean time, try and see you can find out where the Watch are keeping Julie and Jimmy held,' I said.

'Will do and be careful. You shouldn't underestimate The Shinigami Watch,' Kevin said.

'I will,' I said. I left the airport and began my search for Sakura. I head over to the city centre, where the market is busy, full of tourist looking for a bargain. I then went into a bar, sat down under the cool shade. The bartender pulls me a glass of water as a masked man sits opposite me.

'So, this is the kid my mother hired to rescue my sister,' he said.

'I'm sorry; I don't know who you are?' I asked.

'My name is Kenichi,' he answered.

'You must the victim who managed to escape,' I said.

'Indeed I am. When I learned that my mother sent you to rescue my sister. I decided to go against protocol and aid you in your search,' he said.

'She will be worried and why the mask?' I asked.

'I had an accident years ago, which left my face severely scarred. Since then, I wear a mask to cover up my horrific injuries. It's time you learned what you're going up against,' Kenichi said.

'I got a pretty good idea who I am going up against,' I said.

'You don't get it. This is more than just a simple rescue mission. It's a matter of life or death. There was a reason why we were in Istanbul in the first place. We heard a rumour that Apollo had an acquired a piece of tech called The Cube. It's not the actual name, the actual name is very hard to pronounce,' he said.

'What is The Cube?' I asked.

'Think of it as a miniature nuclear reactor. It's powerful enough to trigger an explosion that would rip the planet in half. My mother sent us to retrieve The Cube, and then we were betrayed by one of our own. We were being transported when I escaped,' he answered.

'Does Apollo have The Cube?' I asked.

'Unfortunately no, but we did receive intelligence that The Cube is scheduled to arrived here from Hong Kong.' He then notices two armed standing at the bar. 'We should get out of here. Apollo has sent some of his goons to find me,' he said. We left the bar and began walking. That's where I noticed we were being followed.

'I don't want to spoil the mood, but we're being followed,' I whispered.

'Let's take them out,' he whispered.

We hid behind the pillars and we ambushed the followers. 'Well now, I guess the tables are turned,' I said.

'On the contrary, little man.' Another thug gets behind Kenichi and uses a taser on us. He gets his phone out and rings Apollo up. 'Hey boss, its Number Two here. We got Kenichi and it looks like Death Woman has sent one of the Tennyson kids to rescue Sakura. What shall I do with him?' he asked.

'Put him in a lead coffin and throw him into the river. What about the Cube?' Apollo asked over the phone.

'Don't worry, Lenny is at the rail yard picking the package as I speak,' he answered.

'Good, make sure you get the Cube and Kenichi in one piece. I want to make an example out of the Woman,' Apollo said.

'Yes sir.' He then puts his phone away. 'Listen up, get me a lead coffin and drive Kenichi over to the rail yard. I'll deal with the Tennyson kid myself,' he said. The thugs arrive with the lead coffin and they put me in the coffin. They drove me over to the river and threw into it. Little did they know that they made their first mistake? Never put me in a coffin with the Ultimatrix. I awoke to find the water pouring into the coffin. I went Big Chill and escaped the coffin. I got to a payphone; I powered down and rang Gwen up.

'Hey Gwen,' I said.

'You sound awful, what happened?' she asked.

'Well, Apollo's thugs ambushed me and Kenichi. They kidnapped him again and they put me in a lead coffin,' I answered.

'Ouch, we haven't made much progress on our end. We beat up a dozen Shinigami Watch members and they won't tell us where Julie and Jimmy are,' she said.

'Keep searching, I'll ask around about Apollo Kopf,' I said. I hang up the phone and began to ask around about Apollo and his criminal organisation. Fortunately, a lowlife tells me his accountant, Ms. Harrison is in Istanbul, overseeing the shipment of the Cube and no doubt Kenichi. He told me that she was last spotted at the bar in one of the hotels. It took some detective work, but I managed to track down Ms. Harrison and began to overhear a conversation she's having with Apollo.

'Here's a quick update, Kenichi has been recaptured and there's been a delay,' she said.

'What? A delay, what gives?' Apollo asked.

'It turns out the package is more trouble than we anticipated. The C.I.A's Special Projects division have attempted to extract the Cube while en route here. Somewhere near Pakistan I believe,' she answered.

'It took a lot of guys and guns to acquire the Cube and now I'm getting more than I bargained for. No matter, I got all the RSVPs for the auction and it'll go ahead as planned. Oh and triple security once it arrives in Istanbul,' he ordered.

'Yes sir,' she said.

There's been a delay; at least it bought me enough time to find out where she's got Kenichi. If the lowlife's information is correct, she can't resist a good old tango. Several hours have passed and I was in my tuxedo in the hotel ballroom, waiting for Ms. Harrison to arrive and she does so on time.

The master of ceremonies walks on stage and he gets his cue card out. 'Good evening and welcome to the thirty fifth annual charity ballroom dance. We're grateful for those who attended and apologies to those who didn't. Have a wonderful and don't forget to make your contribution,' he said.

He then leaves the stage and I walk up to Ms. Harrison. 'Care for a dance?' I asked.

She turns around and looks at me. 'Do I know you?' she asked.

'Not exactly, but I heard you're a good dancer,' I answered.

'Indeed, you may be a bit young for my tastes. But I'm willing to accept your offer,' she said. We walked to the dance floor and we dance to the serenade that the orchestra. Once we finished dancing, she walks up to the bar, checks her cell phone for messages and an arrow suddenly landed in front of her. An archer then crashes through the window and draws out his bow and arrow.

'Freeze, Ms. Harrison!' He then walks over to her. 'Relax people; I'm here for the broad only. I'm Agent Carter Tavistock.' I can't risk blowing my cover, not yet anyway. 'I got some questions that need answering. Where's the Cube?' he asked.

'What cube?' she asked.

Her cell phone rang; Carter picks up the phone and listens to the message. 'Ms. Harrison, I got some good news. The Cube has finally arrived at the Tisane Rail Yard and we got Kenichi locked up onboard the train,' the message said.

'Thanks for letting me know,' I yelled.

Carter then recognises me. 'Tennyson?' he asked.

'You played me all along,' she said.

I then dived out of the window, changed into Jetray and flew over to the rail yard. At the yard, Apollo's henchmen load the Cube onboard the train and it left. I flew onboard the train and revert back to my human form. I enter the train cart and began searching for Kenichi. I arrived at the cart where they're keeping Kenichi prisoner.

'You made a terrible mistake keeping me prisoner here for the second time,' he said.

'Says the near immortal son who allowed himself to capture again, we made some adjustments to prevent you from escaping again,' the first guard said.

'Yeah, top that you Shinigami Watch scum,' the second guard laughed.

I then went Spidermonkey, rendered the two guards unconscious and set Kenichi free. 'You took your time,' Kenichi said.

I then went back to my human form. 'It's clear that Apollo lacks experience how to deal with me. They thought that putting me in a lead coffin would solve all their problems, but it didn't,' I said.

'Good point, where's the Cube?' he asked.

'It's onboard this train, wherever it's' going,' I answered.

'Most likely to place where Apollo is keeping my sister prisoner and where the auction I scheduled to take place,' he said.

'Listen, I heard that the C.I.A's Special Projects division is after the Cube,' I said.

'You met the competition besides my organisation and Apollo. The C.I.A's Special Projects division was set up after the Plumbers left Earth at the end of the Cold War. They're mostly a clandestine organisation responsible for a lot of black ops stuff. Most of which its founder Col. Eli Jamieson Moss denies every day,' he said.

'We should keep moving before more thugs show up,' I suggested.

'I agree, fortunately for us, this cart and like the rest owned by Apollo. It's attached to a passenger train,' he said. We began to make our way through the train cart and we arrived at the dining cart.

'We better grab a table and you owe me some answers,' I said.

'You mean how Apollo managed to acquire one of most powerful objects in the known universe? Or how was it that the C.I.A and the Shinigami Watch got involved? Very well,' he said.

We sat at a table opposite each other. 'Here's my first question, how did Apollo gained the Cube?' I asked.

'It was a few months back when he and his crew ambushed a Forever Knights convoy in Tibet. From there, he spent the next several month determining the Cube's origin and purpose. That's when he discovered the Cube's potential and what it can do,' he answered.

'Having an item like that is asking for trouble?' I asked.

'Indeed, we learnt of the item's existence through the Shinigami Watch's spy network. From there, we spent months planning how to steal the Cube right under Apollo's nose. The plan hit a snag when Apollo suddenly decided to auction the item. We knew that if he sold the item, it could trigger a war, so we acted and that got me and my sister kidnapped,' he answered.

'That still doesn't explain the C.I.A's involvement?' I asked.

'The C.I.A caught on the item's existence around the same time as we did. However, the Colonel is a direct person and decided to use force to convince Apollo to give up the item. But that didn't work of course,' he answered.

'Uh-uh, I still haven't got a clue where this train is going,' I said.

'That's easy; it's heading to St. Petersburg in Russia,' the passenger behind me said.

'It confirms my suspicion, the auction is scheduled to take place somewhere in Russia,' he said.

'In Russia, huh, and I forgot to bring my passport with me,' I said.

'Knowing Apollo, he may hold the auction outside St. Petersburg,' he said.

It takes a week to get to St. Petersburg. The train part ways as the cargo carts are then attached to another train. We got onboard that train and we left the yard.

'I can't believe that was easy,' I said.

'On the contrary, maggot,' a thug said.

As he and a gang ganged on us and tried to take us on in a fight. I went Rath and we defeated them. I went back to my human form. The train then left St. Petersburg and it travelled into the countryside.

We arrived at the destination and got off the train. 'Where are we?' I asked.

'The Black Ghost Gulag, it used to be a prisoner of war camp and army base. This is one of many gulags Stalin use to imprison his enemies. It was abandoned when the Cold War ended. I'm not surprised that Apollo decided to use a gulag as a base of operations,' Kenichi answered.

'It sounds you were imprisoned in a gulag before?' I asked.

'Once or twice, I suggest we split up to cover more ground,' he said.

'So what's the plan?' I asked.

'Knowing Apollo, he may hold the auction in one of the huts. The question is which one? I'll keep him distracted while you search for my sister,' he answered.

We went in different directions around the gulag as I searched for Sakura. Meanwhile, Kenichi searches the huts for Apollo and the Cube. He manages to find the Cube in one of the huts and Apollo walks on stage in a wheelchair.

'Thank you all for coming. As some of you know, I am auctioning off one of the most powerful devices in the known universe.' He then coughs hard. 'The Cube is a miniature nuclear reactor, powerful enough to power an entire country or start the next arms race. Bids start at twelve point five million dollars,' he said.

'That much, I am disappointed in you, Apollo,' Kenichi said.

Apollo's henchmen aim their guns at him. 'So you decided to come back. Carry on with the bidding, I'll have a chat with our uninvited guest,' he said. The henchmen restrain Kenichi and they escort him to the hut next door.

I searched to the hangars, the barracks and the armoury for Sakura, but I couldn't find her. I then caught a break when I saw one of the henchmen entering a mineshaft with a tray of food. I followed him to the elevator and knocked him unconscious. I arrived at the shaft to find Sakura chained to a pole.

'Ben Tennyson? Why are you here?' she asked.

'Your mom sent me to rescue you and your brother,' I answered.

I then set her free. 'Fair enough, where's my brother?' she asked.

'Buying some me to rescue you, speaking of that, we need to get him.' I headed to elevator and began making out way up. 'There's something I've been meaning to ask. Why did Apollo kidnap you and your brother?' I asked.

'In case you haven't figured it out, Apollo is dying, he's got terminal cancer. He has months to live and he was hoping he can use me and my brother as bargaining chips to put pressure on my mother to allow him to use the Eternity Pits,' she answered.

'What's an Eternity Pits?' I asked.

'It's the pits where my mother uses to rejuvenate her life,' she answered.

'That explains the near immortality bit.' We arrived at the surface. 'It looks like the guards are occupied with the auction,' I said.

'I'll get us some transport, you get my brother and the Cube,' she said. She went to search for transportation, while I head back to the auction house. At the back area, Apollo is having a chat with Kenichi.

'So the rumours are true, you are dying,' he said.

'I am; I was diagnosed with the condition a year ago. The doctors told me it was impossible to cure. Fortunately, I knew someone who could help me, your mother. I know that she wouldn't cooperate with me, so I kidnapped you two in order to convince her to allow me to use the Eternity Pits,' Apollo said.

'You do know that will never happen,' Kenichi said.

'Once she sees things my way,' he said.

'You have the most powerful object in the known universe. Why auction it off to these amateurs?' Kenichi asked.

'I'm an arms dealer, its part of my job. Once I have the money, then I'm retiring,' he answered.

'Now noble, you forgetting one thing, Ben Tennyson,' Kenichi said.

'My men dealt with him in Istanbul. Besides, there's no one left to help you,' he said.

'Boss, we got a situation,' a henchman said over the radio.

'What is it?' he asked.

'We got multiple Special Projects operatives making their way into the base. What's worse is that the prisoner has escaped and there's been confirmed reports that Ben Tennyson has sighted somewhere in the base,' the henchman answered.

'Get some guys down there to investigate and repel the invading Special Projects forces. How we're doing in the bidding room?' he asked.

'We have successfully sold the Cube for a hundred and fifteen million dollars. The winning bidder is the Serbian war criminal,' another henchman replied.

I then burst through the wall as Cannonbolt. Apollo manages to get away as his guards tried their best to deal with me, but I managed to defeat them.

Kenichi then escapes from his handcuffs. 'Not bad, not bad at all,' Kenichi said.

'I aim to please,' I said.

'The Cube is in the next room. Where's my sister?' he asked.

'She getting us some transport,' I answered.

'Good, let's make a dash into the room, grab the Cube and head to the transport,' he said. We made a dash into the room and Kenichi grabs the Cube. We were then pursued by a lot of angry criminals. As we made to the airfield, a arrow suddenly landed in front of us and Carter then arrives at the scene.

'I don't get it, Tennyson. Why are you in league with the Shinigami Watch?' he asked.

'It's complicated, Agent Tavistock. If you just listen and I might able to,' I answered.

We then notice Sakura starting up one of the helicopters. 'What're you two waiting for, come on!' she yelled.

'Get on the chopper, Kenichi. I'll handle the spook,' I said.

'Just try to get back in one piece. It will not make my mother very happy,' he said.

He rushes to the chopper as I fought Carter. 'I got to give you credit, Tennyson. You really are one tough son of a gun,' he said.

'Thanks, I get that comment a lot,' I said. The chopper was about to leave as I made a dash for it. Seconds after I got onboard, the Ultimatrix timed out and I got shot in back from several stray bullets. I was in antagonising pain, as Kenichi manages to get me onboard. 'Go!' he yelled.

Carter stood watch and the shots hit my back and with Kenichi getting me onboard. 'No,' he said. Our chopper managed to got away before Col. Eli Jamieson Moss arrived a few minutes late as the gunfight concluded.

'I sent you to do one simple task and this is what I get?' Col. Eli Jamieson Moss said.

'There were complications, sir,' he said.

One of the agents ten wheeled Apollo in. 'We found Apollo trying to get to his getaway car,' the agent said.

'Well, well, you haven't been in the best of shapes since our last encounter. Still, at least we managed to capture over a dozen terrorists, criminals and would-be despots. Get them onboard and get Apollo some medical treatment,' he ordered.

'Yes sir,' the agent said.

He then wheels Apollo onto a helicopter. 'Sanderson,' he called out.

'Yes, Colonel,' she said.

'Is the Cube still here?' he asked.

'No, several of the criminals we capture all said that someone wearing a mask and a kid in a green jacket grabbed the Cube and made a dash for one of the choppers. But the kid in the green jacket got shot in the back seconds after he got onboard,' she answered.

'Kid in a green jacket, Ben Tennyson was here and if he got shot, he may minutes left to live. Prepare to move out, people. I better inform Max once we get back. As for the mask wearer, what was the colour of the mask?' he asked.

'According to the reports, it was crimson red,' she answered.

'Kenichi, which means only one thing, the Shinigami Watch has now got their hands on one of the most powerful power sources in the known universe. What's worse is Ben is dying, move out. As for you, Carter, we discuss your actions in the debriefing. Move out,' he yelled.

Carter looks on as Special Projects packs up and prepare to leave the gulag. 'The chopper Ben got onboard was heading east. Oh no,' he said. He rushes to one of the choppers, removes the pilot and takes off.

Eli then sees what's going on. 'What are you doing, Carter?' he asked.

'It's nothing personal, sir. The last thing I want is to go another funeral, that and I know where they're heading,' he said. He then heads east and back to America. Onboard the helicopter, I was near life and death and we arrived at St. Helens, which was unexpected. Kenichi and Sakura got out of the chopper.

They were greeted by Shinigami Watch soldiers. 'We're glad you two are safe. What happened out there?' one of the soldiers asked.

'We managed to get the Cube, but in the process Ben got shot,' Kenichi answered.

The soldier inspects Ben. 'Get him a stretcher, the Mistress wants a word with him,' he said. They got me a stretcher, put me on it and carried me into the the mountain. Inside the mountain, they placed me down on the ground and I stared at a pit of sorts.

Lady Death Woman then arrives and looks down on me. 'Well now, you do know how to get results, Mr. Tennyson. I'll be with you in a moment.' She then goes into the pit and I watched at the pits effect rejuvenates her life for another hundred and fifty years. She gets out of the pit and walks up to me. 'Did you manage to get the Cube, Kenichi?' she asked.

He opens the case and shows her the Cube. 'It's all here and undamaged. As you can see, it came with a price with Tennyson getting shot in the back by a dozen criminals,' he answered.

'You fulfilled your side of the bargain. Bring out the prisoners, all four of them,' she said.

'Four?' I wondered. I watched as more Shinigami Watch soldiers bring out Jimmy, Julie and now, Gwen and Kevin.

'Did you really think sending Kevin and Gwen after the prisoners was such a good idea? They call me the world's smartest terrorist and for a good reason, I think two steps ahead,' Lady Death Woman said.

Kenichi then gives her the Cube and she passes it onto the soldier. 'Get this onboard the airship,' she ordered.

'Right away, Mistress,' he said.

He then leaves the mountain. 'Ben, what have you done to him,' Gwen asked.

'We did nothing, it was those criminals that shot,' Kenichi answered.

Sakura then checks my vitals. 'It doesn't look good; he doesn't have that much time left. He's got at least a few minutes left to live,' she said.

'You got your kids back and your weapon of mass destruction. Can you let us go, so we can give Ben a hero's funeral?' Kevin asked.

'Sure, but at what cost. I lived for over seven hundred years and I've what funerals can do. It triggers unforeseen events, all of which leads to chaos and imperfection. However, there is an alternative; Mr. Tennyson has seen what the Eternity Pits can do. It can save his life,' Lady Death Woman said.

Carter then bursts in on the scene and aims one of his arrows at Lady Death Woman. 'Sorry to burst in like this, but Tennyson will be checking a rain check on that. How's it hanging, Red?' Carter asked.

'Carter,' she asked.

'You know him?' Kevin asked.

'It's complicated, she answered.

Kenichi is not impressed by Carter's presence. 'You are becoming a nuisance. Guards, deal with this Special Projects agent,' he ordered. He and the guards attacked Carter and he tries to fend them off.

'Whatever happens, do not let them expose Ben to the Pits,' Carter yelled.

Kevin and Gwen escaped and defeated their captors. 'Get Ben to the Pits, I'll handle Gwen and her boyfriend,' Sakura said. The guards then carried me over to the Pits as Sakura launches her attack on Gwen and Kevin. Just as they were about to lower my body into the pits, the guards suddenly fallen due to stun blasts. I turned my head around to see Grandpa Max looking at me

'It's has been a long time, Max. It's been twenty years since our last encounter,' Lady Death Woman said.

She then draws out her sword. 'I thought it be much longer than that. Step away from my grandson, now!' he said.

'As you wish, now then, draw out your sword so we can settle our score,' she said. I then see Max engaging in a sword fight with Lady Death Woman. I stare into pit, knowing it can heal my wounds. Out of desperation, I tried to get into the pit, but Julie grabbed my leg.

'Here's a quick question, Carter. What're the Eternity Pits side effects?' she asked.

'Near immortality, it mutates the blood yellow and insanity,' he yelled.

I kicked Julie out of the way and plunged into the pit. Every one of my friends, including Max is in shock to see me plunge into the pits as they stopped fighting. Kenichi, Sakura and Lady Death Woman are in delight to see me bathe in the pits. 'Finally,' Lady Death Woman said.

I rose up, screaming in pain as my gunshot wounds began to heal rapidly. I took several breathes for a moment and walked out of the pit. 'Welcome back to the land of the living, Ben. How do you feel,' Kenichi asked.

I opened my eyes for the first and Julie is shocked to see them. 'Your eye, they changed colour to yellow' Julie said.

'To answer your question, Kenichi, I never felt better,' I answered. I knew from then on I wasn't myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Light in the Dark

Everything changed the moment my cousin was exposed to the Eternity Pits. I watched as the Ben I once knew became something more than human, a villain. 'Ben, is that you?' I asked.

'Every bit, my wounds have healed where medical science could not achieve. The pits also showed me a vision. A vision where the future where Plumber kids like you and Kevin are imprisoned in camps and executed for being different. While I get gunned down for supporting you, I can prevent that from happening. Join the Shinigami Watch and together, we will wipe out humanity,' he answered.

'He's right, you should've joined us a long time, but you declined,' Lady Death Woman said.

'Ben, listen to me. It's the Pits talking, not you,' Max said.

'You lie, I'm speaking from experience. Join us or die,' he said.

'Sorry to disappoint, but I'll decline.' Carter shoots an arrow at Ben, but he catches it. 'Okay, I forgot to mention that the Pits also increase the reflexes,' he said.

'Even a pitiful arrow is no match for my enhanced abilities,' Ben said.

'I think it's time to take our leave. Activate self destruct sequence,' she said.

Lady Death Woman activated the self destruct sequence. We managed to flee the volcano, but without Ben. 'Did he make it out?' Julie asked.

'I don't know, maybe,' I answered.

'What now?' Kevin said.

'Well, Ben has defected to the Shinigami Watch and what's worse is that they got the Cube,' Carter said.

Col. Eli Jamieson Moss and a Special Projects squad arrive at the scene. The Colonel then gets out of the chopper. 'You got that right. I've been picking up a lot of comm chatter from the Shinigami Watch and if what they're saying is true. There's no telling what the Watch is up to. I wish this reunion was under different circumstances, Max,' he said.

'I couldn't agree any more. How did the Shinigami Watch get hold of the Cube? I thought it was off world the last time I heard,' he asked.

'I sent Agent Tavistock over there to intercept it, but as you already seen, things got out of hand,' he answered.

'Can some help me here? What's the Cube?' I asked.

'It's a power source, not just any power source, but a miniature nuclear reactor. It has an actual name, but its hard to pronounce, so everyone calls it the Cube,' Kevin answered.

'Who knew,' I said.

Eli then presses his earpiece. 'This is Col. Eli Jamieson Moss to all military forces. I am initiating Protocol 122705. Ben Tennyson has gone rogue. The U.S Army, the Navy, the Air Force and the Marines are now in my jurisdiction,' he said.

'All that for my boyfriend,' Julie said.

'You have to realise something. We've been keeping taps on your boyfriend the moment he first got the Omnitrix. Since then, various agencies and the government have been coming up with worst case scenarios if Ben gone rogue and this is one of them. I want patrols set up immediately,' he yelled. Eli and the Special Projects then leave to set up patrols.

'I can't believe you work for that guy?' Kevin asked.

'He's not so once you get use to him,' Carter said.

'We can't let them hurt Ben,' I said.

'In case you haven't notice, Red. Your cousin has joined a terrorist organisation and knowing them, they're planning something big. If we're going after him, I need to head home first. I ran out of trick arrows during the skirmish in Russia,' he said.

'I'll take Jimmy and Julie home. You three better find Ben before Moss gets the opportunity,' Max said.

Onboard the airship, a Shinigami Watch tech is doing diagnostics on the Cube when Lady Death Woman arrives. 'What's taking you so long?' she asked.

'Integrating the Cube with the ships computers isn't an easy task. I lowered the firewall, but the Cube still won't integrate,' he answered.

Ben then arrives and sees what's going on. 'Is there any trouble?' he asked.

'Just some minor technical difficulties, unless you got an alien that can integrate the Cube with the ships computers. Then that'll make my day,' the tech said. He then uses the Ultimatrix to change into Brainstorm and gets to work with the ships computers.

I was in Carter's apartment and Kevin was impressed with the interior. 'Nice, very nice, who's apartment is this?' he asked.

'It used to belong to my parents before they died. Now, I use it as a safe house in case if I get into trouble,' he answered.

'We're not here to discuss real estate. We're here so you can stock up on trick arrows,' I said.

'We should consider ourselves fortunate they haven't killed us yet,' he said.

'So what do you know about the Shinigami Watch?' I asked.

'Not a lot, only rumours. And there's their leader, Lady Death Woman who is more mysterious than anyone can imagine. It is clear that they have strong links to Japan and nothing more,' he answered.

'That's it, I was hoping for some more information. What about the Cube?' I asked.

'The Cube itself is a dangerous power source. Remove it out of its protective case and it would cause a chain reaction that would make Hiroshima look like a daytime soap opera,' he answered.

'That bad, okay then, how do we save Ben?' Kevin asked.

'There isn't a cure. He's only got three days left until the near immortality effect permanently kicks in,' he answered.

'Three days, that should give us a opportunity to find a cure and give it to him,' I said.

'One problem, Ben could be anyway around the world and I don't know any experts that could help,' Carter said.

He then finished refreshing his trick arrows. Kevin then gets to a computer and uses it. 'If that's case, we better get started. So what're we looking for?' he asked.

'An expert, who knows the Eternity Pits inside and out,' I answered.

'Someone with medical expertise and may have connections to the medical community,' Carter said.

'Also, has a good idea, who the Shinigami Watch are,' I said.

Kevin then types in those words on a search engine, presses enter and manages to get a result. 'Hmm, Dr. Norman Fields, former geologist turned medical doctor and occasional lecturer,' Kevin said.

Kevin then clicks on the website and I notice something about the photo of Norman. 'Take a look at his eyes, there yellow,' I said.

'Ain't that a coincidence? What're the odds that he's in league with the Shinigami Watch?' Carter wondered.

'I say we pay him a visit, he's lists his home in Greenwich Village in New York as his practice,' I said.

'I'll get the Rust Bucket,' he said. Kevin gets the Rust Bucket; we got onboard and flew over to New York. We landed the Rust Bucket in a private airfield and we caught a cab to Greenwich Village.

'That's the place, it does stand out,' he said.

I rang the doorbell and Norman answers it. 'You three don't look like patients,' Norman said.

'That's because we aren't. I'm Gwen Tennyson, this is Kevin Levin and Agent Carter Tavistock,' I said.

'Wait, I recognise you three. You were there when the Eternity Pits at St. Helens were destroyed. We better discuss this inside,' he said.

We enter the house and then walked into his office. We saw notice boards filled with anything related to the Eternity Pits. 'You just have all the answers, Doc,' Carter said.

'I know and don't touch anything,' he said.

'You seem to know a lot about the Eternity Pits,' Kevin said.

'I've spent the last four decades studying the effects and how to counter them,' he said.

There's one thing that's been bothering me since we arrived. How come the colour of your eye pupils is yellow?' I asked.

'So you noticed. I once had the unfortunate experience of being exposed to the pits. You see, before I became a medical doctor. I use to be a geologist, studying density and mass of mountains, particularly surrounding K2. Four decades ago, I was up on K2 collecting samples when fell off the cliff. I then stumbled upon a long abandoned temple and wounds were critical. Inside this temple was this pool, glowing yellow. I was weak and yet it lured me. I took a dip and it healed all my wounds,' he answered.

'Something else happened, wasn't there?' I asked.

'There was, after my wounds were healed, I fainted. Several hours passed, I woke up and I met her, Lady Death Woman. She and Kenichi explained what has happened to me. She tried to convince me to join her cause, but I declined. Knowing that her cause could bring chaos and destruction. Since then, I dedicated my life to learn more about the pits and their side effects,' he answered.

'So here's a question, what's the origins behind the pits?' Kevin asked.

'The Eternity Pits' origins are a complete mystery. Even after four decades of studying, I still haven't figure whether the pits are supernatural or if they are of alien origin. I do know there are at least a dozen active pits on this planet, including St. Helens or was,' he answered.

'Is there a cure?' I asked.

'I tried various methods, from viral to gas based cures, but none of them worked. However, I managed to find a cure, a simple blood transfusion,' he answered.

'That's it, a blood transfusion?' Carter asked.

'I know you three are sceptical, but let me explain. When I discover that exposure to the pits mutates the blood yellow. Something occurred to me, what if a simple blood transfusion would remove the pits' chemical from the victim's blood vessels and replaces them with the victim's blood type,' Dr. Norman Fields said.

'You tested your theory and I take it worked?' I asked.

'It did, but there is a catch. The transfusion can work only if the victim is not long exposed to the pits. Once the three day wait is over, then the victim stays near immortal for the next hundred and fifty years and the transfusion will be useless,' he answered.

'How long do we have until Ben becomes a Shinigami Watch fanatic?' Carter asked.

'I started the timer the moment Ben was exposed. He's got sixty hours left,' he answered.

'Okay then, we better go and find him. And how come you know about his exposure?' Kevin asked.

'I placed monitors around known Eternity Pits sites without raising the Shinigami Watch's suspicions,' he answered.

'Figures, let's go and find him,' he said.

'We still got one problem, the Watch has got the Cube and we still don't know what they're planning to do with it,' Carter said.

'Carter's right, a little more information wouldn't hurt. Also, there's the airship her Ladyship mentioned, we need to find it,' I said.

'Okay then, if I were Shinigami Watch member. Where would I hang out?' he wondered.

'Chinatown would be my best guess, but that sounds corny,' Kevin said. We searched the city for any known Shinigami Watch members. A day passed since we began our search and we managed to find ourselves a member of the Watch and we brought him over to the Empire State Building and interrogated him.

'I got nothing to say to you. This world is doomed,' the member said.

'Fine, have it your way.' Kevin then dangles him from the rooftop and he is terrified about what happened if Kevin lets go. 'Now tell us what the Watch are planning?' he asked.

'If you think scare tactics will work on me, think again,' the member said.

'No, but what will happen if he lets go. Think about it, it's either life or death. Your choice,' I said.

The member then gives in. 'I hate it when you're right. The Watch have acquired some kind of weapon and the Cube will be its power source. As for the weapon, it's some kind of weapon that the Highbreed left behind once the war ended,' he answered.

'I thought all the weapons that the Highbreed used had left Earth,' I said.

'You're wrong, the Highbreed scum tried to reclaim, but the Watch ambushed him and killed him and it was worth it. Once we had the weapon, there was one problem, it needs a power source, a particular power source,' he said.

'The Cube, okay smart guy, what kind of weapon we're talking about? Given the Highbreed had developed over a thousand,' Carter asked.

'A weapon that turns the land and the entire planet into a barren desert wasteland,' he said.

'Thank you, you have been most cooperative,' I said. Kevin then puts him down on the ground and knocks him unconscious.

'That still leaves one problem, where's the airship?' Carter wondered.

'There is a way to locate it, but Ben recently made some modifications to the Ultimatrix after the Aggregor incident to prevent anyone from tracking him,' I answered.

'There's the Cube, it emits radiation which should make easier to track,' Kevin said.

We head back to the the Rust Bucket and used the Geiger counter to detect radiation particles. 'Nothing out of the ordinary in New York or the Tri-State area,' Carter said.

'We checked the eastern seaboard. Let's check the west coast,' I suggested.

We used the device and it picking up a lot of radiation. 'We're getting something from California all right. It seems to be located in the Los Angeles area,' he said.

'What's in Los Angeles that Lady Death Woman wants to destroy?' Kevin asked.

'I do, there's a conference where all the world's leaders are gathering to discuss global warming,' he answered.

'We have to warn Moss,' Kevin puts Eli on the communicator. 'Colonel, we may located Ben, he's somewhere in the Los Angeles area,' I said.

'What makes you so sure?' Col. Eli Jamieson Moss asked.

'We've been picking a lot of radiation the Cube is giving out in that area,' Carter answered.

'Sounds like a promising lead. Although it can't be a coincidence, Moss out,' he said.

'We can't let him kill Ben,' I said.

'You think, how much time we have got left?' Kevin asked.

'About fifty four hours left. We need to move fast before the Watch fires that weapon at the conference,' he said.

'Let's get moving,' I said.

'Hold up, I just realised something. I may've packed a faulty trick arrow, would you two mind having a look?' Carter gets the arrow, we had a look at it and he presses the button to release knock out gas on us. It rendered me and Kevin unconscious. 'Nothing personal, I don't want to see blood getting onto your hands,' he said.

He leaves the Rust Bucket and uses his communicator to summon his hover cycle. He gets on and rides to Los Angeles. Onboard the airship, Lady Death Woman looks on at the Los Angeles on the bridge.

'We just enter the Los Angeles area, milady,' the helmsman said.

'Good.' She picks up the microphone and speaks to it. 'How's the Cube doing?' she asked.

'We making some final calculations, it won't be long now,' the technician answered.

Ben then arrives on the bridge. 'It's been a long time since I looked at the skyline,' he said.

'Once we teach those fools a lesson, then the world will change,' she said.

Back on the ground, Carter arrives in the city centre. 'Okay, no big airship yet, Computer, scan the area for Tachyon particles?' he asked.

'No Tachyon particles detected, but I am detecting a huge influx of radiation heading towards the Walt Disney Concert Hall,' the computer said.

Carter then heads to the Walt Disney Concert Hall. He arrives at the hall, but he doesn't see anything. He gets out a telescope, uses to scan for heat signatures. He manages to find the airship. 'Well now, it's using a stealth drive.' He gets out one of his trick arrows, he fires up to the airship and it blows the door off. He uses a grapnel gun to reel himself onto the airship and knocks a Shinigami Watch member unconscious when he gets onboard. 'Sorry, I forgot the secret knock,' he said.

He switches his communicator to a Geiger counter and follows the reading. He then arrives at the room where the Cube is being held. 'Don't even think about it, archer,' Sakura said.

'I was wondering where you were going to show up.' He turns around and looks at her. 'I'm not here for you, your brother or your mom. I'm here for the Cube and Tennyson,' he said. She goes in for the attack, but Carter counters it and renders her unconscious. Ben then enters the room to find Sakura unconscious.

'I was expecting Gwen and Kevin to show up. But you, you're different and persistent,' he said.

'Really, says the kid who or use to be a sell-out,' Carter said.

'Leave this ship now,' he ordered.

'I hate to disappoint to you, but that's not going to happen.' Carter then draws out a scimitar, while Ben draws out a sword and they engage in a sword fight. Ben manages to put a fight, but Carters gains the upper hand and knocks him unconscious. As the fight concluded, Shinigami Watch soldiers enter the room and aim their guns at him. Carter threw down the sword and puts his hands up. 'I surrender,' he said.

He is then escorted to the bridge and they confiscated his weapons. 'I got to give you credit,' Kenichi said.

'Still hiding behind that mask, I see. It gives you a unique look, Kenichi,' he said.

Lady Death Woman then arrives on the bridge. 'So, this is the intruder who defeated Sakura and my new recruit. I'm impressed, for a mortal,' she said.

'Don't kid yourself, milady. Backup is on the way to deal with you and the Watch,' he said.

'You're bluffing and soon this city will fall and so will the world's leaders. Activate the weapon,' she ordered.

'Milady, a ship has just entered the area. It using a known Plumbers code,' the helmsman said.

'Oh boy,' he said.

The radio beeped and the helmsman answered it. 'We got two intruders in the cargo hold. They match the descriptions belonging to Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin,' the soldier said.

'Get some men down there and investigate,' she said.

'I'm surprised that it took them that long to wake up. Knowing them, they're prepared for a fight,' he said.

'I assure you, archer. The Shinigami Watch will defeat them,' Kenichi said.

'We got a problem, they split up. Kevin is heading to the Cube, while Gwen is heading up to the bridge,' one of the soldiers said over the radio. The bridge doors were blasted wide open as I entered the room.

'Hey Red, what took you so long?' he asked sarcastically.

'You dare barge in, in front of my mother's presence. You will pay for your insolence, child,' Kenichi said. He draws out his rapier and he engages me in a duel. Carter manages to escape from his bindings and joins up with me.

'We took care of our intruder and we're bringing him to the bridge,' another soldier said. They arrived at the bridge with Kevin in handcuffs and they threw him to the ground.

'Kevin!' I yelled.

'Lay down your arms, child. We've won this round,' Kenichi said.

I then stand down. 'You really do live up to your reputation as the world's smartest criminal, milady,' he said.

'I do indeed, archer. You have gotten this close to stopping me and without the aid of your teammates. You really outdid yourself this time, archer,' she said.

'That's okay, I never wanted them to get involved, mostly because it would involve getting blood on my hands,' he said.

'Is that why you used knock out gas on me and Kevin?' I asked.

'Yeah and knowing you, you may want to have a word with me once this is over,' Carter said.

'Indeed I do,' I said.

'None of this matters. I'd rather face my death now, not after everything I committed,' he said.

'You do possess such honour. Why should I kill you now?' Lady Death Woman asked.

'Since you asked nicely, I might as well tell you my life story. My parents were Plumbers; they were part of the Elite, the Plumbers black ops unit. They do the dirty deeds that most Plumbers wouldn't even dare do. Along the way, I made some friends, their names were Manny, Pierce and Helen,' he answered.

'Wait, you knew them?' I asked.

'I did, everything changed when I was five years old. My parents sacrificed their lives in order to save a colony. They died a hero's death and were buried with full military honours. I wasn't alone, I had my friends. Years later, things took a nasty turn when they began to mutate. That's when I found out about my parent's true profession. Manny lost his temper when he mutated, while Helen was panicking for her life, while Pierce remained calm like he always does,' he answered.

'Something must've happened,' I said.

'Not long after they mutated, we were approached by a renegade C.I.A spook named James Colby Smith. He told us who the Plumbers were and how they were a threat to national security. I soon noticed something wasn't right, he was lying. I tried to convince them to turn down his offer, that's when he told the ultimate lie, that he can cure them of their mutations. We fought; Manny was easiest to take down, because of his temper, followed by Pierce. But I made the ultimate mistake, Helen. I didn't take into account her speed. Just as she was about to deliver the final blow, I fled into the desert,' he said.

'They're changed, they're reformed,' I said.

'Yeah I know, I must've spent hours walking in the desert until I encountered Eli Jamieson Moss. He provided me with medical aid, I told him who I am and how I ended up in this mess. In return, he offered me a job and a full college scholarship. He told who Colby was really working for: the Highbreed. My first assignment was to hunt down the renegade spooks that aligned themselves with the Highbreed. To which I accomplished of course,' he said.

'You really lived the mercenary's life. You haven't mentioned the killing part,' she said.

'I'm getting to that; everything was going smooth for me. A year later, everything changed again. The Forever Knights were anteing their assaults on aliens, both illegal aliens, refugees and those who taken up residence. A group approach Pierce as he was dating this girl.' He then breaks into tears. 'And that's when it happened, they murdered him in cold blood,' he cried.

'We heard the news from Helen. I never saw her that sad. We went to the funeral, to which Pierce was buried with honours,' I said.

'I was there too, stood under the orchid tree. I was raining hard and I stood out of sight. Once you lot attended the wake, I did some detective work and tracked down those who were responsible. I tracked them to a warehouse they were using as a makeshift base. I was angry, angry that they were laughing their heads off, celebrating that they killed some Plumber kid. I burst in, fired the first shot and killed him,' he said.

'Wait, you can't be serious.' I realised something. 'It was you, you murdered all those Forever Knights,' I said.

Kevin then gets up. 'I should've known, when fired the arrow at Ben back at St. Helen. I knew I recognised that arrow before,' Kevin said.

Carter then cries hard. 'Not only did I kill the men, but the teenagers as well. I killed them all, all thirty seven of them. Just as there was no one left, I then heard crying. I turned around with my arrow ready. All I see was this little eight year old girl, crying over her dad's corpse. She kept crying, come on daddy, please wake up, please wake up she said. I stood down and fled into the night's sky,' Carter said.

'Once this is over, we're going to turn you in,' he said.

'My only regret is I never got the chance to reconcile with Pierce,' Carter said.

'I too know what its like to lose a friend. Now then, I shall kill you,' Lady Death Woman said.

'What I said is true, but it was all a distraction,' he said.

'You're lying,' she said.

'While we were talking, the computer on my hover cycle has been busy hacking into your systems,' he said.

'Weapon systems offline,' the ships computers said.

'You'll pay for that,' she said.

Carter engages Lady Death Woman in a fight. 'Get the Cube and Ben out of here. I'll hold them off,' he said.

Kevin then escapes his handcuffs. 'You don't have to tell us twice,' he said. Kevin grabbed Ben and we head into the room where the Cube is. I removed the Cube and give it to Kevin.

'Take the Cube and head to the Rust Bucket. I'll head back and get Carter,' I said.

He notices the explosive devices above. 'About that, Secret Agent Kid has been busy with the explosives,' he said.

'We should go,' I said. We got onboard the Rust Bucket, back on the bridge; Carter presses the detonator to trigger the explosives.

'You know, you're not the only to think two steps ahead. If I were you, I better escape,' he said. Kenichi grabs Sakura as he and Lady Death Woman enter the escape pod

'This is not over, archer,' she said. They escaped as the bridge begins to explode.

Carter heads over to the helm and steers the airship away from the city centre and towards the Pacific Ocean. 'Well, at least I get to go down with the ship,' he said.

I then made the decision to teleport myself on the bridge. 'You're not getting off that easily,' I said. We managed to teleport off the ship and onto the Rust Bucket. We watched as the ship self destructs and we landed the Rust Bucket in the city centre.

'Not bad for a day's work,' Kevin said.

Carter then checks his watch. 'Uh-oh, Ben got a couple of hours left,' he said.

Dr. Norman Fields then arrives. 'No need to worry, we need to get Ben to a hospital,' he said. We rushed Ben to the hospital and Dr. Fields begins to perform the blood transfusion. Hours passed and Ben woke up. 'What happened?' he asked.

'Easy, you just went through a blood transfusion. Eye pupil colour is back to normal and his cells have resumed aging. I'm Dr. Norman Fields by the way,' he said.

'The last thing I remember I was in a cave at St. Helens,' Ben said.

'You were, but we can explain what's happened in due time. You got visitors, I'll leave you to them,' he said. Dr. Fields leaves the room as I, Kevin and Carter enter the room. Outside, Col. Eli Jamieson Moss walks up to Norman.

'I got to hand to you, doctor. I'm impressed,' he said.

'He's just one of the lucky ones, but it's already too late for me,' Dr. Norman Fields said.

'I been thinking, you spent the last four decades studying the Eternity Pits and you made such progress that would make my science team envious. I like to hire you as a consultant, your knowledge on the Eternity Pits could benefit the world and may put an end to the Shinigami Watch once and for all,' Col. Eli Jamieson Moss said.

'I'm in,' he said. They then shake hands and formed a partnership.

Three weeks have passed since the Los Angeles incident and I'm in Bellwood, in the park, walking with Carter. 'I got the results from the exam and I'm officially a member of the Elite. If my parents were alive, they would be proud of me. You're sure this is a good idea? Bringing me here to see Manny and Helen,' Carter said.

'I know you're still feeling guilty that you haven't made peace with Pierce, but it's not too late to make peace with Helen and Manny,' I said.

'I don't know, maybe this is such a bad idea. What if more bad blood will spill,' he said.

'There won't, besides, they see the footage of you in action,' I said.

'Hold on, those tapes are supposed to be classified. How did you get hold of them?' he asked.

'Eli gave them to me, that and we're on the same team here,' I said.

Ben then arrives. 'Sorry we're late, we had to stop a robbery at a jewellery store,' Ben said.

'That's okay, I brought Carter here, are they here?' I asked.

'Yep and they got a lot to talk about,' Ben answered.

Manny and Helen walked up to Carter and he notices that they wearing ID masks. 'ID masks, huh? It's ingenious and clever at the same time. I know it's been a while since we saw each. I know neither of us could bring Pierce back, what I want to say is I am sorry for everything and I'm ready to bury the hatchet,' he said.

'So are we, Gwen told us what you did and although I and Helen don't approve, but we understand why you did it. Back then, we were angry that we couldn't save Pierce,' Manny said.

'And knowing him, he would've approved of this reunion,' Helen said.

They then hugged it out and left. 'So, what's happened since you two became Plumbers?' Carter asked.

Over at Special Projects headquarters, Max enters the holding cells and meets up with Eli.

'I got to give you credit, Eli. You have created one heck of agency,' he said.

'It's amazing what you can do with the taxpayer's money,' Col. Eli Jamieson Moss said.

'I take it everything is okay?' he asked.

'Not quite, I just finished a conversation with my counterpart on Earth 042310 and he's said that Providence has fallen,' Eli answered.

'I can't believe you're still having conversations throughout the Multiverse,' he said.

'Yeah, but there's a twist, when he went to the meeting with the Directorate, his communicator detected a huge amount of dark energy,' he said.

'Dark energy, there's one species who uses that kind of energy and they are extinct,' Max said.

'You don't get it, Max,' a prisoner said.

They walked up to him and Max is shocked to discover its Eon. 'Eon? I thought you were wiped out of existence?' he asked,

'It turned out he had a failsafe and pulled himself out of the void. We captured him and he's been locked up here ever since?' Eli answered.

'They've been manipulating sudden events, including Aggregor's quest for power. I lost my beloved Julie and my universe to them. I began a quest to defeat them, but I became consumed by power and my desire to become the one and only Ben Tennyson. But that ended in failure, it's only just beginning. They will return to restore their home world to its former glory and this universe's Ben is the key to rally a band of heroes from the Multiverse and save it from extinction,' Eon said.

'From who?' Col. Eli Jamieson Moss asked.

'The Dark Gods of Old,' he answered.

The End?


End file.
